


无赖初夜番外

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖初夜番外

佑声出生二改

“赖于声，你不能再喝了！”晋冬冬把赖于声手里的啤酒瓶抢了下来递给了秦俊逸，扶着赖于声到墙边的沙发上坐着。

赖于声已经吐过一轮了，手机也在不停的响，可是他不叫任何人碰他的手机，他知道这是谁打过来的，他和那人明明约好了今天是毕业酒会所以不会八点就回家，可是那个人还是八点都不到就开始给他打电话。

管人精！伪君子！他心里暗暗的骂道，伸手想去抢秦俊逸手里的酒瓶，无奈酒精已经麻醉了他的神经，他手还没伸到地方就歪歪扭扭的垂了下去。

“你手机给我，我给你哥哥打电话叫他来接你。”晋冬冬左右环顾，聚会的同学都已经走的七七八八，现在已经不早了，应该回家了。

“不给！我不回去！”赖于声捂住自己的口袋，正在这时，晋冬冬的手机响了起来，陌生的号码让晋冬冬迟疑了一会儿，还是接通了。

“喂？”那边一声压抑的低音，晋冬冬打了个寒颤，他只见过赖于声的哥哥几面，那种严肃冷漠的大人总是让他莫名的害怕，他应了一声，对方又再开口，说：“我马上就到饭店门口了，帮我看着赖于声，麻烦了，谢谢。”

说完便挂断了电话，晋冬冬和秦俊逸架着赖于声刚走到饭店门口，就看见赖于声的哥哥从车上下来往他们的方向走了过来，他哥哥表情依旧严肃，看起来好像随时会打人一样。

晋冬冬有点害怕把赖于声交到人手里的后果，他往后倒退了几步，赖于声这时也抬头看到了他哥，两个人一齐的慌忙后退使赖于声没被扶稳，将要跌到地上的时候被赖宗宪拉住，而后打横抱在了怀里。

“放开我！”

赖宗宪刚把弟弟抱在怀里就闻见了一股浓烈的酒精味，这小孩因为身体的原因他平时是不让碰一滴酒的，这种不属于弟弟的味道让他忍不住皱起了眉毛，和弟弟的两位同学道了谢之后便不顾弟弟挣扎头也不回的回到车里去。

车厢的空调十分凉爽，赖于声稍微清醒了些，自知自己的反抗没有任何作用，便乖乖的坐在哥哥的腿上，窝在人怀里不说话。  
赖宗宪打了个手势示意司机开车，之后便开始轻轻的抚摸着弟弟发红发烫的脸，说：“以后不准喝酒。”

“哼……”

回到家后保姆已经放好了洗澡水，赖宗宪抱着弟弟走进浴室，让小孩坐在马桶盖上，帮着给人脱衣服，刚才奋力抵抗的不安分劲消失的无影无踪，现在像是没了灵魂的玩偶一般任由他摆弄。赖宗宪给弟弟脱掉T恤之后便半蹲下来解开弟弟的裤扣，弟弟很配合的站了起来，挺起了小腹，已经十八岁的赖于声因为是omega的缘故，小腹挺起来的时候像是小孩子一样白白的微微鼓起，赖宗宪情不自禁的在上面落了个吻，而后温柔的把弟弟的裤子内裤一并褪去。

“哥……”弟弟叫了他一声，赖宗宪以为是刚刚那个出格的吻遭到了弟弟的抵触，实际上他并不是什么好人，弟弟懵懂无知的时候不知道献给他多少吻，可就是越是青春期，费洛蒙越浓的年纪，赖宗宪就开始越来越忍不住，像一颗时时刻刻能够点燃自己颅内炸弹的引线一般，他再忍再防，弟弟就这么毫无防备的在他身边。

赖宗宪牵着弟弟的手把小孩放到浴缸里，赖于声喝了酒，反应迟钝，进水里泡了一分多钟才意识到要洗澡，掬了一捧水麻木的往自己肩膀上浇。

暖热的水流刺激了赖于声身上的每一个细胞，酒精的作用更加的发挥出来，他只觉得自己进了一个温软的被窝里，只想往里钻，身子慢慢往下滑，到最后水逐渐漫过脖子，他一个放松，整个人便埋在了水底下。

窒息的感觉伴随着鼻腔的酸痛猛的袭来，浴缸边缘湿滑，他的手抓上又滑下，无助的乱扑腾，只觉一双大手拽住了他的肩膀，随后把他拉了上去，空气重新进入肺里，他大口的喘着气，像抓住救命稻草一样扑进了赖宗宪的怀里。

赖宗宪就只是出去等保姆找衣服和浴巾的功夫，一进门便看见浴缸水花四溅，弟弟咕噜咕噜的在里面扑腾，怀里的小孩好像吓坏了，拉着他不松手，身体也在不停的发抖。

他轻轻的抚着弟弟的后背哄道：“阿囡，洗澡了。”

“我不想洗……你去哪了？”

弟弟的声音带着浓重的鼻音，赖宗宪把人拉开后看弟弟的表情，小孩眼睛不知道是因为水淹的还是因为哭了而变得通红，他一下子就心软了，另一只手拿了浴巾，不管自己的衣服已经被弟弟抱得湿透，从后边包着弟弟的屁股就把人拖进了怀里，带着人回了卧室。

走到床边的时候小孩硬是不松手，像只树袋熊一样死扒着他不放，迫于无奈，他只好自己坐到床上，让小孩面对着自己跨坐在自己腿上，把身上剩下的水擦干净。

上身的水擦干净了，赖宗宪拿着浴巾从弟弟的小腹往下轻轻的擦，那团软软的东西毫无防备的耸搭在两人之间，仅仅只是没有任何情色意味的器官，赖宗宪只消近距离的瞟那么一眼，便觉得一股邪火在自己胯下燃烧，他缓慢的深呼吸尽量使自己的反应不那么异常，大手轻揉的捧了一下弟弟的屁股，叫小孩挪一下地方，他好把人全身都擦干净。

弟弟纹丝不动，他又碰了一下，弟弟干脆抬起屁股坐在了他的手上。

这个动作让赖宗宪惊讶不已，也实在是忍得辛苦，他想现在在阳台独自抽一支烟，可也得等到这个小祖宗消停了才行，他问：“今天是怎么了？喝个酒闹这么大脾气？不舍得同学啊？”

弟弟摇摇头，说：“你八点之前还是给我打电话了，说话不算数。”

“哦，那个啊，我书房的那支钢笔找不到了，我想问你有没有见过。”

赖宗宪扯谎不脸红，弟弟从不动他的任何东西，书房更是少去，他这谎扯得喝醉的赖于声都听不下去这冤枉，抬起头恨恨的看着哥哥，牙齿咬得咯咯响。

“你坐得我手麻啦，屁股抬起来。”把手抽出来比什么都容易，赖宗宪自己耍赖自己知道，弟弟屁股软软的，这个便宜不占白不占。

闹得忘记了时间，整栋宅子都开了空调，赖于声裸着身子，又才把水擦干，省不着被冻着肚子，喝的酒在肚子里咕咕噜噜，聊天的这不一会功夫赖于声就开始不舒服了，胃里一阵翻滚，他没心情和哥哥斗嘴，哇的一声呕了对方一身。

这回两个人不仅自己折腾，连保姆也跟着受了罪，又是给东家擦身子又是去给俩人放洗澡水，一家子折腾到将近十一点才逐渐消停下来。

晚上兄弟俩躺在床上，弟弟终于消停的躺在身侧，赖宗宪才算松了口气。

夜里一阵窸窸窣窣的声音让一向浅眠的赖宗宪开始渐渐有了些意识，身上压力骤然增大，他猛的睁开眼，只见弟弟不知道什么时候又把身上的睡衣给褪去，裸着身子坐在了他的身上。

拉上窗帘的屋子里透不进一丝的光芒，可黑夜里弟弟的身体投射到他的瞳孔里却比墙还要惨白，那小孩扭了下腰，而后向自己趴了过来。

“哥……”

赖宗宪应了一声，伸手摸了摸小孩的额头，估摸着是不是发烧了，并不发烫，他叫了一句阿囡，弟弟乖乖的应了他。

“哥，我们做爱吧。”

“什么？”

“我们做爱吧，好吗？”赖于声又扭了一下腰，手往赖宗宪的睡裤边缘探去，却被对方捉住了手。

“你喝醉了。”

接着便是一阵的沉默，黑暗里赖宗宪听到了抽泣的声音，他伸手去摸弟弟的脸颊，那里早就是湿润一片。

“为什么不能做爱？哥、你不是喜欢我吗？”赖于声面对着赖宗宪，将吻细细的落在对方的脸颊鼻梁和眼睑上，说：“你不爱我吗？我想和你做爱，不行吗？”

黑暗的环境和弟弟一下下的啄吻扰乱了赖宗宪的心绪，他翻起身把弟弟压在身下，两只手死死的钳住弟弟的手腕，脸埋到弟弟的颈窝开始吮咬靠近腺体的皮肉，弟弟歪着脖子发出略带享受的呻吟。

弟弟对于他来说仿佛变成了陌生人，他抬起头，问：“你道自己在做什么吗？”

“我知道，哥，求你了……”

再多的矜持在这一时刻都会显得虚伪做作，赖宗宪不再掩饰自己，像是头饿狼一般的，用大手固住自己的猎物，在上面放肆的啄吻撕咬。这具身体他日日夜夜的觊觎着，伦理和年龄成为界限，欲望和克制在两侧拉扯，现在弟弟伸出手，他没理由不去抓住。

他用手拢着弟弟的后背，接着向下慢慢的挪动着，嫩滑的触感让他呼吸都禁不住的颤抖，他触碰到弟弟的臀瓣，向臀瓣中央的那处缝隙钻去。

那里更隐秘更嫩软，他向是对待易碎的美玉一样轻轻的用指腹摁压着菊眼儿的边缘，每一次的相触那里就会敏感的收缩，像是害羞又像是期待，不出一会儿，那里就已经渐渐溢出了滑腻液体，他继续在穴口揉了揉，觉得到时机时，便直接并起两根手指，往里探了进去。

“啊——哥…”

弟弟的腿叉开蜷了起来，穴口也收紧了些，他勾了勾埋在里面的手指，说：“别怕。”

赖宗宪是床上的老手，他很容易的找到了里面那处凸起，仅仅是指腹的滑过弟弟都会很明显的抽搐一下，前面那根半勃的阴茎也跟着一跳一跳的，弟弟用手推他，可是力气并不大，在他眼里多了一种欲拒还迎的情趣，他使坏的加重力气，那小人儿便唔的一声直接的泄了出来。

泄出来时伴随着后穴的一阵紧绞，而后便更加放松，更加湿滑，赖宗宪被眼前的景色和弟弟微弱的呻吟声冲昏了头脑，渴求的美妙事物就在眼前，他抽出手指，褪下裤子，架起弟弟的腿直直的冲了进去。

眼前本就是一片昏暗，这一冲撞更是把赖于声带进了万丈深渊，他整个上半身都僵直着，后穴不受控制的锁紧着冲进来的巨物，刚刚哥哥的手指还不足够碰到生殖腔，现在的这根坏东西却直接顶到了最隐秘的那处。

那是他自己都没有体会过的情潮，疼痛和舒爽像浪潮一样急急的拍过来，他躲不得跑不得，只能全身心的接受，脑内却无法完全消解，连哭嚎都变得沙哑，嗓子只能沙沙的发出短促的轻喘。  
被紧裹的感觉让赖宗宪惬意的叹了口气，他不是没有上过雏儿，可弟弟带给他的不仅仅是肉体上的愉悦，更多的是求之既得的心理上的满足。

“哥、哥……疼…”

赖宗宪吻了一口弟弟的鼻梁，说：“乖乖的，马上就不疼了。”他循着本能挺腰，他知道再往前深入便会冲入生殖腔，那是最后一口禁果，即使弟弟的费洛蒙再使他意乱情迷他也得守着底线，可销魂如那腔口，像小嘴一样撩着他埋在深处的阳具，每回他都会忍不住插入一点然后再着急退出。

弟弟呻吟和颤抖无法唤醒他的一丝怜悯，他觉得这本就是怀里的人撩拨他应该付出的代价，他没有任何的内疚感，理所当然的把这场交合当作他苦等弟弟的完美结果，他喊着弟弟的乳名，弟弟在这期间又泄了一次，小腹上散着射出来的星星点点的精液，他大手在上面来回的抚摸，之后便带着被精液润湿的手掌去继续抚慰弟弟的前端。

“哥……别、我不想射了……”

弟弟想掰开他的手，可是那丁点的力气对他不起任何作用，怀里的人便开始为了挣脱而扭动着腰部，这对来双方来说都是一阵愉悦的折磨，里面那物的冠头磨着因刺激而半开着的生殖腔口，赖宗宪不得不用那只抚慰弟弟的手固住对方的腰，他嘶了一声使自己不要控制不住猛进成结射精，缓了口气，说：“不要乱动。”

赖于声用手护住自己已经开始变得疲软的阴茎，说：“我不想射了……哥、你快点……”

话说出来有歧义，赖宗宪也完全按照错误的方向去理解了，本意是叫他赶紧泄出来，赖宗宪却觉得弟弟还在不要命的勾引着他，他挺腰的速度加快，囊袋拍打弟弟臀肉的声音在黑夜的房间里十分清晰，弟弟的求饶和啜泣声被他的喘息盖过，甬道收缩的频率加快，随后出现了一瞬间的滞后，赖宗宪小腹那里一阵压力，弟弟的屁股紧紧的与他连接着，这是后面即将到达高潮的表现，他不肯放过一分一秒，在最后几次的深顶中，甬道里的阳物抵着生殖腔口，将精液如数泄出。

赖于声颤颤巍巍的缩在赖宗宪的怀里，滚烫的精液灌入的感觉让他的大脑出现了很长时间的空洞，他用胳膊死死的圈住身上的人，颈窝那里对方的呼吸深重急促，呼出的温热气体烘得他耳朵都开始发烫，他闭着眼睛享受着高潮之后的余韵，感受着那根还未软下的巨物在自己身体里因为射精而勃动的感觉，他扭过脖子吻着哥哥的耳朵和鬓角，提出了自己当晚的最后一个问题：

“你会不管我吗？哥？”


End file.
